Taruhan
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Sakura enggan mengikuti permainan konyol sahabat pirang dan merahnya. Namun demi cintanya, ia terpaksa mengikuti Ino dan Karin.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warnings: Alternative Universe, Ficlet, OOC, etc

* * *

 **Taruhan**

* * *

A Collab by

 **KiRei Apple** – **Chiwe Sakura**

...

Happy Reading

.

.

Sakura enggan mengikuti permainan konyol yang dibuat oleh teman pirang dan merahnya. Ia takut sekaligus tidak ingin jika di antara mereka berdua memenangkan permainan ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah permainan yang mempertaruhkan harga diri dan juga cinta. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan hingga mendapatkan ide untuk melakukan hal segila itu. Dan apapun itu, Sakura harus bisa menang demi cintanya.

Ya. Cintanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang sudah setahun ini ia sukai di kampus sekaligus laki-laki yang akan menjadi—

—taruhannya.

"Nah sebaiknya kita kocok saja, oke?"

Ino memperlihatkan tiga buah gulungan kertas di dalam gelas kecil berwarna bening lalu meletakannya di tengah-tengah mereka bertiga yang saat ini tengah berkumpul dengan posisi mengelilingi meja.

Sakura meneguk ludah dan mengangguk gugup, sedangkan Karin tersenyum menyeramkan karena pastinya ia benar-benar ingin memenangkan taruhan itu. Sedangkan Ino, tidak bedanya dengan Karin yang sama-sama tersenyum dengan mata terus melototi gelas di tangannya.

"Ayo mulai Ino kenapa lama sekali!" Geram Karin tidak sabaran. Wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia sudah bosan.

Ino mendengus kasar lalu memutar matanya. 'Aku juga akan memulainya sialan.' ujarnya kesal dalam hati.

"Baiklah kita mulai."

Ino mulai menutup lubang gelas dengan telapak tangan kemudian membuat sedikit celah untuk jalan keluar kertas. Setelah menggoyang-goyangkannya, sebuah kertas keluar membuat semua menahan napas.

"Aku yang buka." Karin merebut gulungan kecil itu, ia mulai membukanya perlahan.

"Satu..."

"Kau ini seperti akan balapan saja, cepat buka dan bacakan sekarang." ujar Ino kesal karena baginya Karin terlalu lama.

Sementara itu, Sakura hanya diam mematung dengan keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya. 'Semoga bukan mereka berdua yang menang.' Harapnya dalam hati.

Wajah karin tiba-tiba terlihat suram setelah melihat isi kertas, dan itu membuat Ino senang karena yakin jika bukan nama Karin yang tertulis di sana.

"Haha... Sepertinya bukan kau, eh? Pasti aku!" Kata Ino dengan tawa mengejek Karin.

"Sayangnya bukan kau juga bodoh," balas Karin tak mau kalah. Ia memperlihatkan isi kertas itu. "Lihat, Sakura yang menang."

Ino mendesah kecewa sedangkan Sakura antara senang dan tidak karena ia harus melakukan apa yang sudah dipertaruhkan.

"A-Aku menang tapi tidak apa-apa 'kan jika hal ini dianggap selesai? Maksudku, aku tidak perlu melakukan itu."

Ino dan Karin sontak menggeleng bersamaan.

"Tidak bisa! Aku ingin di antara kita berhasil mendapatkannya. Jadi kau harus melakukan sesuai apa yang kita janjikan." Ino melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Aku cantik, jadi mudah untuk mendapat yang lainnya." Karin mengatakan hal yang membanggakan diri sendiri.

"Tapi..."

Suara gaduh seisi kantin membuat Sakura langsung menghentikan perkataannya. Wajahnya langsung memerah sempurna saat sosok itu menoleh dan...

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Karin dan Ino berteriak histeris melihat cameo kampus datang sambil membawa segelas minuman di tangannya.

Sasuke berjalan tanpa ekspresi dan dia...

"A-Aku harus bagaimana..."

... ke sini, menuju arah tempat Sakura berada.

Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam saat Sasuke melewatinya dan menghampiri temannya, Naruto yang ternyata duduk di belakang meja Sakura berada. Sesaat, ia merasakan hawa suram. Melirik sahabatnya, benar saja jika Ino dan Karin sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyeramkan.

Mengangguk, Sakura berbalik kemudian menghampiri Sasuke.

Demi Tuhan, lebih baik ia makan sebanyak apapun dari pada harus seperti ini.

"S-Sasuke- _kun..._ " Sakura memanggil Sasuke sepelan mungkin, ia berharap pemuda _raven_ itu tidak mendengarnya. Namun sepertinya harapannya sia-sia.

Sasuke menoleh sambil menaikan sebelah alis, heran melihat gadis yang ia tahu selalu mengganggu penglihatannya kini berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Hn."

"A-Ano..."

"Hnnnn?"

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung sepasang _onyx_ yang juga sedang menatapnya intens.

"A-Aku... ingin," Sakura menghentikan perkataannya, ia menarik baju Sasuke hingga membuat seisi kantin yang menyaksikan itu kembali riuh.

Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya kepada telinga Sasuke dan membisikan sesuatu hingga seringai tercipta pada wajah tampan Sasuke.

Melepaskannya, Sakura menghela napas lega, ia memohon maaf sebelum berbalik untuk kembali menghampiri Ino dan Karin.

"Mau kemana?"

Langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang—Sasuke, menarik lengannya dan menariknya hingga tubuh Sakura mundur menabrak tubuh kekar yang sangat wangi itu.

Sakura menahan napas ketika hembusan napas hangat terasa di telinga kanannya.

Itu Sasuke dan ia mengatakan...

"Aku juga ingin bercinta denganmu, Cherry." bisiknya kemudian menarik Sakura pergi keluar dari kantin yang terdengar sangat bising, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya melongo serta Ino dan Karin yang tengah berpelukan.

"Tidak sia-sia kita dibayar Sasuke, Ino!" Teriak Karin membayangkan sejumlah uang yang telah diberikan Sasuke pagi tadi melupakan salah satu sahabatnya yang sudah dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke.

Huh, dasar teman tidak bertanggung jawab.

...

 **OMAKE**

...

Karin dan Ino sedang menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan jam kuliah pertamanya di taman. Mereka sebenarnya ingin melakukan sesuatu, pencarian cinta dengan cara yang sedikit ekstrim.

"Kita taruhan saja untuk mengincar para lelaki di kampus ini, bagaimana?" Tanya Ino pada Karin.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin jika Sakura ingin melakukannya." jawab karin.

"Benar juga, Sakura sudah menyukai Sasuke- _kun_ sudah lama."

Karin terlihat berpikir. '"Bagaimana jika taruhannya Sasuke?"

"Aku akan membayar kalian jika itu berhasil."

Perkataan seseorang di belakang mereka membuat Ino dan Karin terkejut.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua. "Bagaimana?"

"T-Tapi ini sangat memalukan." jelas Ino mengenai pertaruhan mereka.

"Aku tidak keberatan asal yang menang adalah Sakura."

Karin dan Ino mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah."

Sasuke memberikan sejumlah uang namun mereka menolaknya. Dan dengan alasan untuk Sakura, akhirnya Karin atau pun Ino mau menerimanya.

"Nanti siang di kantin Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab seadanya kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Karin yang merasa akan mati muda mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Sasuke ternyata menyukai Sakura!" Teriak karin.

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Ya, aku bersyukur jidatku akan segera melepas ke jombloannya."

Kemudian, mereka berdua berpelukan sambil menangis tersedu-sedu melupakan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka malah akan mempertaruhkan Sakura, temannya yang masih polos untuk Sasuke.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
